Rapprochement à l'hôpital
by HiipLillyHiip
Summary: Une Tawni à l'hôpital, une Sonny qui baisse sa garde et un Chad au grand cœur. Fic basé sur l'amitié Tawni&Sonny, qui se révèle bien plus pure que d'apparence et sur l'amour maladroit Channy3
1. Prologue

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Et bien me revoilà et pour la première fois avec une fiction sur le couple Channy de Sonny With A Chance, qui j'espère ne seras pas la dernière.**

**Je ne serais dire comment cette idée m'est venu, mais c'est la cas, alors profitons-en.**

**En espérant que sa vous plaira évidemment.**

**Bisous à tous et bonne lecture.**

**x3-Lilly-XD**

* * *

**Rapprochement à l'hôpital.**

**Résumé.**

Quand Tawni Hart se retrouve à l'hôpital, Sonny Monroe perd peu à peu le contrôle d'elle-même. Son rival, Chad Dylan Cooper, à toujours éprouver de l'affection pour la jeune fille, mais jamais il ne se résoudrait à l'admettre. Pourtant, lorsqu'il est témoin du comportement de Sonny, qui s'engouffre de plus en plus, les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour elle, le pousse à intervenir.

Une Tawni à l'hôpital, une Sonny qui baisse sa garde et un Chad au grand cœur. Tout porte à croire qu'ils ne risque pas de s'ennuyer. Oh sa non !


	2. Chapitre 1 : Hospitalisation & Panique

**Et bien, je met dors et déjà le chapitre 1, espérant qu'ils vous satisfera.**

**Il n'est pas très bon, sa parle surtout de Tawni qui est à l'hôpital et de Sonny, qui est folle d'inquiétude, mais il faut bien une explication au fait que Sonny sombre. **

**Donc voila !**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Bisous.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Hospitalisation & Panique.**

Je pénétra dans la chambre d'hôpital où se trouvait Tawni. Je vis cette dernière allongé sur un lit au fond de la pièce, visiblement endormis. Je ne m'attarda pas sur mon amie, ayant trop peur de voir dans qu'elle état je l'a retrouverait. Effectivement, Tawni avait été agressé et celle-ci avait été transporté ici en urgence, j'avait donc été appeler, étant la personne numéro un à prévenir en cas d'urgence, ce qui aurait surpris n'importe qui, car ont avaient l'aire de se détester et pourtant il n'y avait personne au monde dont j'étais plus proche qu'elle, sous les insultes, les piques et autre ce cachait une amitié très forte. J'avança dans la pièce quand un homme en blouse blanche vint à ma rencontre.

_**« Vous êtes Sonny Monroe n'est-ce pas ? Je vous ai tout de suite reconnu. » **_Dit-il.

_**« Oui c'est moi. » **_Répondis-je, complètement désintéressé.

_**« Vous êtes là pour Mademoiselle Hart ? » **_Je hocha brièvement la tête. _**« Elle à l'aire stabilisé, nous attendons de voir comme elle se remet et nous allons faire des examens pour plus de sécurité. » **_Poursuivit-il.

_**« J'en ai rien à faire ! La seule chose que je veux c'est qu'elle vive, alors faîtes ce que vous voulez, mais elle doit vivre compris ? » **_Déclarais-je, élevant la voix.

_**« Euh… Oui… Compris. » **_Bredouilla le médecin, surprit par une telle vague de colère totalement inattendus.

_**« Sonny… » **_Marmonna une faible voix.

Reconnaissant _sa _voix, même aussi faible soit-elle, je tourna la tête vers la droite pour voir Tawni les yeux ouvert, me regardant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de voir les dégât occasionné sur son visage. Quelques point de suture sur le front, d'autres sur l'arcade, des bleus… Je n'imagine même pas les autre partis de son corps, soudain je fus bien heureuse qu'elle se trouve sous une couverture. J'eu envie de pleurer et ne pus même pas m'en empêcher. Elle sortit en bras de sous la couverture et me tendit la main, me laissant ainsi voir les hématomes sur celui-ci, ainsi qu'une marque de main légèrement au-dessus du coude. Mes larmes ne firent que redoubler. Pourtant j'avança prestement vers elle en attrapa doucement sa main. Elle essaya de bouge,r mais fit une grimace de douleur.

_**« Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. » **_Rassura-t-elle.

_**« Oui, sa crève les yeux… » **_Marmonnais-je.

_**« Il en faudrait plus pour abattre Tawni Hart ! » **_Dit-elle d'un ton théâtrale.

_**« J'espère bien, parce que je n'aurais pas supporter de te perdre. » **_Répondis-je honnêtement.

_**« Tu ne te débarrassera pas de moi aussi facilement ma chère, tu auras encore à me supporter pendant longtemps. » **_Informa Tawni.

_**« Heureuse de l'apprendre. » **_

_**« Aller va ! Marshall doit t'attendre, je me rappelle qu'on a un sketch à finirent, alors rédige-le et quand j'irais mieux on le fera. » **_

_**« Je ne veux pas te laisser seule ici, c'est glauque comme endroit. » **_Répondis-je regardant autour de moi.

_**« Sonny ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je vais sûrement passer ma journée à dormir de toute façon, je suis fatiguer. Alors si tu resterais là tu ferais que me gêné. » **_Ajouta Tawni, sur d'elle.

_**« Tu es sûre ? » **_M'enquis-je.

_**« Biens sur ! »**_

_**« Bon… Et bien… Tu as un téléphone à ta disposition. » **_Dis-je en montrant le téléphone à coté d'elle. _**« Tu connais mon numéro, si il y a un problème tu m'appelle et je rapplique tout de suite. »**_

_**« Oui, maman, c'est promis. » **_Se moqua Tawni.

_**« Pour une souffrante, je te trouve assez casse couille. »**_

_**« Et toi pour une non souffrante je te trouve assez pale. Mais bon, moi en tout cas j'ai une excuse pour être moche alors que toi en revanche tu n'en as pas. » **_

_**« Sale peste ! »**_

_**« Sale garce ! »**_

On se regarda et rigola.

_**« A tout à l'heure ma belle. » **_Saluais-je en déposant un baiser sur un coin de son visage encore intacte.

Pour toute réponse elle me sourit. Je me décida donc à partir, avant de passer la porte je la regarda une dernière fois, elle avait les yeux fermer, sans doute essayait-elle de se rendormir. Quand j'arriva aux studio, je me dirigea directement vers la cafétéria, où se trouvaient déjà Nico, Grady et Zora, en me voyant ils se levèrent et vinrent à moi.

_**« Mais où étais-tu ? On est en retard ! » **_Sermonna Nico.

Je le regarda, blasé et partit m'asseoir sous le regard ahuris de toute la cafétéria. Marshall profita de ce moment pour entrer dans la cafétéria, il me jeta un regard inquiet auquel je répondis d'un petit sourire rassurant. Il s'approcha de moi et se baissa à mon oreille.

_**« Elle va bien ? » **_Demanda-t-il.

_**« Sérieusement amocher. » **_Dis-je d'une voix chevrotante.

_**« Elle va revenir ? » **_S'enquit-il.

_**« Un jour. » **_Répondis-je vaguement, il me relança un regard inquisiteur._** « C'est pas avec ses hématomes, ses points de sutures et tout le tralala qu'elle va faire des sketchs, elle ferait peur aux enfants. » **_Expliquais-je.

_**« Oh… C'est à ce point là ? »**_

Une larmes coula silencieusement le long de ma joue alors que je revoyait son visage… Il posa sa main sur mon épaule qu'il massa de manière rassurant.

_**« Je n'ai donc pas le choix. » **_Murmura-t-il.

Comprenant où il voulait en venir je baissa la tête une seconde pour inspiré à fond. Il se dirigea vers une table et monta sur celle-ci avec l'aide d'un mec pas loin. Tout le monde me quittèrent enfin du regard pour fixer ensuite Marshall, d'une mine interrogative.

_**« Ce que j'ai à vous dire n'est pas des plus aisé. Cela concerne Tawni Hart. » **_Commença Marshall.

Une seconde larme s'écoula le long de ma joue. Nico, Grady, Zora et même Chad, dont je venais à peine de prendre conscience de sa présence me regardèrent, avant de se détourner vers Marshall.

_**« Tawni à été victime d'une agression… Elle se trouve actuellement à l'hôpital dans un état assez… » **_Il hésita, ne trouvant pas le mots.

_**« Pitoyable. » **_Finis-je à voix haute, d'une voix cassante.

_**« C'est ça… » **_Murmura-t-il. _**« Elle ne viendra donc plus pendant un certain temps… Je préférerais qu'aucun de vous n'aille la voir, si vous voulez de ses nouvelles demander à Sonny, si celle-ci veut bien vous répondre. Je pense qu'on devraient la laisser se reposer au lieu de l'étouffer de visites. » Je crois qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse dire de plus. Sonny ? Un commentaire ? Ou précision sur ses blessures ? » **_Demanda-t-il.

Surprise je releva la tête vers lui, le visage de Tawni me frappant avec plus de violence à présent, je me leva d'un bond, prise d'une étrange sensation d'étouffement.

_**« Pas… Pas maintenant… » **_Bafouillais-je le souffle court.

Je regarda autour de moi, tout les regard braquer sur moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'enfuir en courant. Arriver dans ma loge, je me dirigea vers la coiffeuse, m'appuya sur le bois de la table, je releva les yeux vers le miroir et vis les larmes sur mes joues, pathétique ! Quand je vis plusieurs photo de Tawni, c'est seulement là que je me rappela que c'était aussi sa loge et que donc, même ici je ne pourrais échapper à ce souvenir. Je m'allongea sur le sorte de canapé et laissa les larmes prendre possession de moi. Il fallait que je pleure, de peine, de peur, de colère… Il fallait que j'expulse tout ces sentiments qui me possédaient telle un jouet, me faisant devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Une personne qui envoie balader tout le monde, qui parle d'une voix cassante… Ce n'était pas moi, ce n'est pas Sonny Monroe… Fille d'apparence souriante et pleine de vie… Que m'arrive-t-il, elle va bien pourtant, elle va s'en sortir… Je sais pas, mais la voire dans cet état m'a fait réalisé à qu'elle point je tient à elle, c'est bel et bien ma meilleure amie et je n'accepterais jamais de la perdre. La porte s'ouvrit et un paquet de mouchoir fut brandit devant mes yeux, je releva ceux-ci et vit Chad, je me redressa doucement et attrapa le paquet.

_**« Merci. » **_Murmurais-je.

_**« De rien. » **_Dit-il. _**« Comment s'en sort Tawni ? » **_Demanda-t-il, réellement intéressé pas ma réponse.

_**« Mal… Elle ne l'avouerait jamais, elle est bien trop borné pour ça. Après tout c'est Tawni Hart ! Mais ça ce lis dans ses yeux, la douleur… Mais surtout la peur… » **_Dis-je, les yeux dans le vide.

_**« Elle s'en remettra. J'en suis sûr. » **_Rassura-t-il. _**« Je vais te laisser. »**_

Il partit, alors que mon portable se mit à sonner.

_**« Allo ? » **_Répondis-je, d'une voix assurer.

_**« Sonny, c'est Tawni. C'est seulement pour te dire, que tu n'as pas besoin de passer ce soir, je vais passer du temps avec ma mère. » **_Informa-t-elle.

_**« D'accord… Si tu change d'avis dis le moi. » **_Sa me fendait le cœur de ne pas pouvoir retourner à ses coté pour la soutenir de mon mieux. Mais c'est normale qu'elle passe du temps avec sa mère et je n'ai pas à intervenir.

_**« Ne t'en fais pas. » **_

C'est ainsi que ce clôtura notre conversation.

Quand j'alla la voir le lendemain matin, le docteur m'intercepta.

_**« Mademoiselle Monroe, j'ai enfin réussis à joindre la mère de Mademoiselle Hart. Celle-ci vous dit de prendre soin de sa fille, elle est retenue à l'étranger pour affaire et n'arrive pas à ce libéré. » **_Informa le médecin.

_**« A l'étranger ? Elle n'était pas là hier soir ? » **_M'étonnais-je.

_**« Non, Mademoiselle Hart était seule, ce qui d'ailleurs m'a étonné, j'aurais pensé que vous seriez là. » **_Avoua-t-il.

_**« Je le pensais aussi. » **_Crachais-je énervé, je rentra dans la chambre et me dirigea vers son lit. _**« Ta mère est à l'étranger ! Tu m'as mentis ! Pourquoi ? » **_M'écriais-je.

Je releva la tête vers elle. Ses yeux était à peine ouvert et papillonnaient, comme moitié consciente, elle transpirait… Ce qui est étrange, dans cet hôpital, il caille ! Et en plus elle transpirait bien trop. Je m'approcha d'elle et posa ma main sur sont front, elle était brûlante, je laissa échapper un cris de surprise.

_**« Tawni ? » **_Appelais-je doucement.

_**« Sonny… » **_Gémit-elle. _**« Sonny, j'ai mal… »**_

_**« Où ça ? » **_M'enquis-je.

_**« Mon… Ventre… » **_Articula-t-elle avec peine.

Je baissa la couverture et souleva sa chemise d'hôpital, cherchant un hématome qui pourrait causer la douleur, il n'y en avait pas et même si il y en avait un, causé un telle état était improbable.

_**« Tawni, il n'y a rien. » **_Informais-je.

Je releva la tête, ses yeux était fermer, inconsciente.

_**« Tawni tu m'entend ? » **_M'écriais-je.

Prise de panique, je me jeta sur le bouton rouge contre le mur où une pancarte disait « Bouton d'urgence », une alarme retentit.

_**« Tawni tu m'entend ? Tawni dit quelque chose ! » **_Paniquais-je.

Je tapa ses joues pour essayer de la réveiller. Je jeta un œil vers la porte ou personnes n'entraient, je appuya une dizaines de fois d'affiler sur le bouton, et ne m'arrêta que quand de l'aide eut passer la porte.

_**« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? » **_Demandais-je, alors que toute l'équipe s'activaient.

_**« On ne sait pas. » **_Répondit une infirmière.

_**« Elle a perdu connaissance. » **_Informa une autre, sans blague !

_**« Moi je sais. » **_Dis le médecin, venant d'entré. _**« J'ai ses résultat, monter la au bloc tout de suite ! Elle fait une hémorragie interne. »**_

_**« QUOI ? » **_M'écriais-je.

Je les vit emmener Tawni, je suivit le brancard dans le couloir.

_**« Tawni ! Tu m'as promis ! » **_Criais-je plus fort, alors que toute les personnes présente dans le couloir me regardait avec pitié.

Je commença à faire le cirque dans l'hôpital, car on ne voulaient pas me renseigner, me dire comment ça ce passait, si elle allait bien. On décida alors de me mettre dehors, me promettant de m'appeler une fois l'opération terminer. Je retourna donc aux studios, ne sachant pas où aller. Tout les regard se tournèrent de nouveau vers moi, alors que j'avançais dans les couloirs, les larmes sur mes joues, le maquillage coulant, les cheveux en bataille… Je ne me sentais pas bien, il fallait que je mange ou je ferais un malaise . Je prit donc le chemin de la cafétéria et prit quelque chose a manger avant de m'asseoir à une table, le regard de nouveau dans le vide… Je savais que tout le monde me regardait, attendant une réaction ou quoi que ce soit… Mais je ne bougea pas, du moins pas avant que Marshall n'entre et vint me voire.


End file.
